I still love her
by fangirlallday13
Summary: Beck and Jade get back together :)
1. Chapter 1

Another school day at hollywood Arts. In the school hallway

"Hiiii" Cat exlaimed

"Oh hey cat" replied Beck

"What ya doinnngg?" she said in her usuall cherfull voice

"Just waiting for Jade,Tori,Andre and Robbie were going to Nozoz,I forgot to ask you, wanna come?"

"Thanks but I have to take my brother to his special doctor byeee!" Cat skipped away

Andre,Tori,Jade and Robbie arrive

"Hey guys,ready to go?"

"Yeah!" They all said

"Whatever" Jade said in her usuall blunt tone

"Jade stop being a grunch" Beck said smiling a little

Jade shot him a look

At Nozo

"So guys" Andre started "The big patio party is coming up!"

"The whaaa?..." Tori said

Jade laughed "Each year the school lets us have this party out on the patio"

"Ohhh" Tori replied "Sounds fun" she grinned

They finished thier food and headed home

Beck caught up with Tori lucky Jade wasnt their or she would of gotton terribly jelous

"Tori can I have some advice?"

"Sure"

"Well...I wanna ask Jade to the party"

"But you two are not together" Tori was confused

"Yeah I know but I do wanna go to the party with her"

"Why" Tori was suspicious

"Beacause ..." beck started "because i still love her!" he blurted out

"Awww" Tori cried

"Why dont you tell her then?!"

"Because! What if she doesnt have feelings for me anymore?"

"oh please,Jade thinks the world of you!"

Beck looked doughtfull

"Okok" Tori said

"I will see what I can do"

"Thanks Tori but dont tell Jade about this!" Beck smiled and went home

**Thats the first part of the two shot. What will Tori do to help beck? Find out in the next part :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

"Hey Jade!" Tori ran up to her "We gotta chat about something"

"What?" Jade replied bluntly

"Come on" Tori said

"What were?" Jade replied

"Just come on" Tori said

She took her by her wrist and dragged her to the janitors

"Ok" Tori began...

"So is this about the dance ?" Jade asked "Cause i dont care who you are going with I just wanted to tell you Tori... I really wanna go with Beck!"

"Yes!" Tori exlaimed with a grin

"What?" Jade was puzzeled

"Beck wants to go with you aswell!" She exclaimed

Jade smiled a little

"Oh wow really? I mean I know we are not dating any more but...I still have feelings for him but he probebly doesnt but then why would he wanna go with me?" Jade asked

"if I tell you something you cannot tell Beck I told you this!"

"Ok..." Jade replied

"He told me he still loves you!"

"omg wow" Jade allowed herself for a big smile now

"Remember Jade you dont know any of this!" Tori said

"Yeah , yeah... and tori thanks"

"For what?" Tori smiled

"For telling me" Jade said

"Oh no problem!"

They walked out of the janitors

**The next day **

"Hey Jade" Beck said to Jade nervously

"Hey" she replied

"So...the dance is near huh?"

"Yup"

"and I was wondering if,if... i cant do this Jade I still love you I always have and will,after we broke up I thought about you everyday and its fine if you dont feel the same but I wanted you to know this!" Beck blurted out

"Yes" Jade replied

"Yes for what?"

"Yes i will go to the dance,yes I will go out with you and I still love you as well"

"Really?" Beck said suprisingly

"Mhhm" Jade smiled

They have a long kiss

"I love you Jade" Beck said pulling away

"I love you too" Jade replied

They walk away hand in hand

**Hope you guys liked it tell me if you want another Bade story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this was gonna be a 2 shot but from the reviews i see that people want me to continue this so i am. Right now I dont know how long this story is gonna be but enjoy :)**

The next day at hollywood arts

"Jade,Jade wake up" Beck said to Jade as he shaked her awake

Jade and Beck had spent the night in his rv wrapped around each other

"Arghh what?" Jade replied sleeply

"We have to go to school remember" Beck said laughing slightly

"Okok just met me get ready"

Jade got up and got dressed and did her handed her a coffee

"Thanks babe" Jade said while kissing him

They got into Becks car and made there way to school

"I wonder what people will think about us being back together" Jade said smiling

"Hmm, I think they will be happy" Beck replied kissing her head "Come on lets go"

Jade and Beck walk into school hand in hand

"Hiiiiii" Cat screamed as she ran up to them "So what are... OMG" She screamed as she saw Jades and Becks intertwined hands

"Yes yes cat we are back together" Jade said

"yaaayyy" Cat exclaimed

Tori andre and robbie walk up

"Guys!" Cat said "Beck and Jadey are back together!"

"Dont call me that" Jade said but she was smiling

"awww thats so cute!" Tori said

All the other guys agreed and congratulated them

"Thanks guys, lets get to class" Beck said

The day went on and the whole school was really happy that the schools 'it' couple was back together

"So today was good" Beck smiled when they got back to his rv

"Yeah i guess people like us being together" Jade said

"I guess they do" Beck replied kissing her

**Hope you guys liked it **

**Love Maria xox **


	4. Apology

Hey guys so sorry for not updating for so long ive just been busy with school and stuff. Also my laptop is really annoying and it always breaks. Again im so sorry but i will update soon!

Love Maria


End file.
